Et ce qui devait arriver arriva
by Liloo chan
Summary: Séquelle de Réchauffe moi. Pour parvenir à ses fins, Goku décide d’allumer Sanzo. Arrivera t il a obtenir ce qu’il désire du beau blond? La réponse est un grand OUI ! YAOI ! LEMON !


**Auteur : **Liloo-chan

**Béta : **Ma p'tite Baka Saru 54 que j'adore !

**Titre : **Et ce qui devait arriver arriva

**Couple : **SanzoXGoku

**Genre : **Je l'ai classé en « Romance »… bien que ce n'est pas vraiment romantique… et « Humour » parce-que certaines phrases me font rire… Séquelle de « Réchauffe-moi ».

**Rating : **M

**Disclaimer : **Sanzo et Goku appartiennent à Kazuya Minekura… fort heureusement pour eux…

**Note :** Je me suis lancée un défi… Je voulais savoir si j'étais capable d'écrire un lemon, alors je l'ai fait, c'est aussi simple que ça. Une lectrice m'a fait part dans une review qu'elle ne voulait pas d'un Goku passif, alors j'ai pensé que faire une petite séquelle à ma fic « Réchauffe-moi » était la bonne occasion pour relever ce petit challenge… J'en ai fait cependant une fic indépendante… pour plusieurs raisons… mais bon, je ne vais pas m'éterniser non plus. Cette séquelle n'a pas vraiment d'intérêt littéraire… Elle vise juste à donner très « chaud » aux lecteurs, eheheh… Les personnages sont OOC, mais de toute façon je ne pense pas qu'on lit ce genre de fic en espérant retrouver complètement leurs caractères…

**Avertissement ! Cette fic est classée M. Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris, M signifie « Mature », c'est-à-dire s'adressant à un public averti… qui est normalement capable de prendre du recul par rapport à des sujets comme la violence, le drogue, le sexe, la mort… Dans cette fic, vous trouverez un LEMON YAOI, c'est-à-dire une situation sexuelle très explicite entre deux hommes. J'invite donc d'hors et déjà toutes les personnes qui ne se sentent pas à l'aise ou qui n'aiment tout simplement pas ce genre de récit à retourner immédiatement à la page précédente ! Je voulais également préciser que j'utilise dans cette fic un langage assez cru… et même parfois vulgaire, et c'est entièrement voulu. **

Je pense avoir été très claire donc, à ceux qui seraient toujours intéressés, je souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva

La journée n'avait été pour Sanzo que pure torture. Il n'avait pas arrêté de penser au baiser que lui avait donné Goku le matin même, ainsi qu'à la confession que lui avait faite ce dernier. Il avait été profondément touché par l'aveu spontané du jeune yokai qui lui avait fait prendre conscience que lui aussi éprouvait des sentiments très forts pour le brun. Bien plus forts qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé.

Mais ce n'est pas ça qui le perturbait autant sur le moment. Non. C'était les images de ce qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente, qui revenaient sans cesse tel un harcèlement constant, accumulant une tension toujours plus vive dans son corps au fur et à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient.

Ce qu'il avait ressenti en se mouvant sur le corps dénudé de Goku avait été si intense, si satisfaisant, si merveilleux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il aimerait recommencer. D'ailleurs, le dessous de sa taille en pleine forme ne pouvait nier ce fait. « Rhaaa merde ! Faut que je pense à autre chose ! Je n'ai quand même pas pu devenir un esclave du sexe en une nuit ! »

Décidant qu'aller prendre un peu l'air s'avérerait une idée opportune pour ses nerfs, il quitta sa chambre et descendit dans la salle principale de l'auberge. Il se stoppa cependant alors qu'il atteignit la dernière marche. _Merde, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas bien tard… j'aurais dû me douter qu'ils seraient encore là. _

« Tu te joins finalement à nous, Sanzo ? Demanda Hakkaï d'une voix accueillante, remarquant la venue du moine.

- Ouais, allez viens prendre une bière. C'est le patron qui régale en plus ! Annonça Gojyo d'un air joyeux tout en désignant un tabouret libre devant le bar en bois ciré sur lequel il s'accoudait.

- Comme si de vous supporter le jour n'était pas assez pénible comme ça ! Rétorqua Sanzo d'un ton détaché, essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas croiser le regard de Goku qu'il sentait fixé lourdement sur lui.

- Est-ce que tout va bien, Sanzo ? S'inquiéta l'ancien humain qui avait bien noté que le blond n'avait pas parut dans son assiette depuis le début de la journée.

- … Sanzo fut incapable de répondre à la question de son compagnon. Il n'avait pas fait suffisamment attention et ses yeux étaient venus se poser sur ceux de Goku. Le blond sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps. C'était clair que Goku n'avait aucunement besoin de parler pour lui faire part de ce qu'il avait en tête.

Arrachant une réaction de surprise à Hakkaï et Gojyo, Sanzo s'empressa de sortir de l'auberge sans dire un mot avant que le sang qu'il avait deviné monter à ses joues ne leur paraisse suspect.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ? Questionna le métis, un sourcil rouge se levant sur son front.

- Il a peur… statua Goku, laissant le dernier mot qu'il venait de prononcer traîner quelque peu dans sa bouche. Ses deux amis se tournèrent alors sur lui comme pour lui demander de préciser sa pensée. Le yokai ne leur prêta pas attention et finit simplement son verre de soda avant de se lever et d'affirmer d'une voix mystérieuse : Laissez-moi faire. Je sais ce dont il a besoin.

Un sourire lubrique apparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il fixait la porte d'entrée par laquelle le bonze était sorti. Puis, il délaissa ses deux camarades de route, empruntant les escaliers qui menaient aux étages supérieurs de l'établissement. Les deux autres qui étaient restés assis le suivirent des yeux un instant pour ensuite se regarder d'un œil spéculateur.

- Il ne te semble pas un peu nerveux ces deux là ? Ma main à couper qu'il s'est bien passé quelque chose de croustillant dans cette fichue grotte ! Lâcha le roux, vidant son verre d'un trait.

- Il semblerait… » Confirma son ami sur une légère inclinaison de tête.

**…**

Une heure plus tard, Sanzo n'avait pas réussi à échapper à ses pensées malsaines. Le regard que lui avait offert Goku un peu plus tôt n'avait fait qu'augmenter son stress et l'inconfort qu'il ressentait au niveau de son entrejambe.

Il faut dire que le yokai avait passé ces dernières heures à le tourmenter sans limite. Le dévisageant inlassablement tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, ce qui, il devait bien l'admettre, donnait au brun un air foutrement désirable.

Le touchant dès que l'occasion se présentait. Restant toujours très près de lui, le collant pratiquement. Pour couronner le tout, le jeune homme n'avait pas manqué de l'appeler encore et toujours d'une voix affreusement suggestive… un véritable appel à la débauche…

Sanzo avait beau disposer d'un esprit fort et souvent inaltérable, il n'était qu'un homme et ses hormones réveillées depuis peu après un trop long sommeil s'acharnaient à présent à lui rappeler qu'en tant qu'être humain il avait des besoins primaires qu'il devait prendre en considération. Surtout quand la personne qu'il désirait avec ardeur avait apparemment décidé de le séduire en usant de tous ses charmes…

Il jeta un énième mégot dans l'herbe. Fumer clope sur clope n'était pas parvenu à le calmer. Malheureusement pour lui, cette fois- ci la nicotine n'était pas d'un grand secours. Il avait besoin d'autre chose…

Bien qu'il avait laissé sa robe de moine dans sa chambre, il se sentait étouffer. Son corps en surchauffe semblait s'activer comme une bouilloire. « Putain ! Pourquoi j'ai le cœur qui bat aussi vite ? Pourquoi j'ai si chaud ? Et pourquoi je n'arrête pas de penser au singe ?! Il va finir par me rendre fou ! Je vais aller prendre une bonne douche froide. Glacée même ! Oui, c'est ce qu'il me faut ! »

Sanzo entra de nouveau dans l'auberge et fut soulagé de constater que ses amis ne se trouvaient plus au bar. Il n'avait donc pas à faire face à leurs expressions suspicieuses et surtout pas à faire face à l'objet de ses récents fantasmes.

Il monta au premier étage et longea le couloir à peine éclairé cheminant jusqu'à sa chambre, tout en songeant au fait qu'il comprenait maintenant l'état lamentable dans lequel le kappa se mettait lorsqu'il ne trouvait pas quelqu'un avec qui passer la nuit pendant trop longtemps.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Sanzo se débarrassa de son débardeur en cuir noir et le balança négligemment au sol. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la petite salle de bain dont bénéficiait la pièce et ouvrit la porte sans plus attendre.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'il comprit qu'il était maudis. Juste devant lui, presque à portée de main, se tenait un Goku extrêmement nu, arborant un air faussement étonné alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la douche.

« Ah, pardon Sanzo… J'aurais dû te demander la permission… mais comme tu n'étais pas là… et que ma douche ne marchait pas… j'ai pensé que je pouvais utiliser la tienne… Expliqua Goku, se donnant un petit air innocent et confus.

- … Sanzo resta planté comme un con dans l'encadrement de la porte, semblant transcendé par la peau du yokai encore ruisselante qui se donnait en spectacle.

- Sanzo ? Ca ne va pas ? Se soucia le brun, réprimant un sourire satisfait. Il savait bien que sa provocation délibérée avait eu l'effet escompté et c'était totalement jubilatoire. Après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux la veille et après qu'il avait avoué son amour, il avait pensé que le moine se montrerait plus chaleureux envers lui…

Mais celui-ci avait tout bonnement agit comme une vierge effarouchée (1), évitant les regards trop éloquents de son petit ami en manque… lui adressant à peine la parole. Même si cela avait un côté attendrissant, c'était surtout frustrant. Il savait que Sanzo avait envie de lui. Il avait bien vu la façon dont celui-ci le regardait quand il pensait que Goku ne le voyait pas. Lui aussi avait envie de Sanzo et il avait bien espéré passer la nuit dans ses bras.

Cependant, lorsque le groupe s'était arrêté à l'auberge, le blond avait réservé quatre chambres et avait également demandé à n'être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. Ceci avait considérablement agacé Goku qui ne comptait pas rester sur la béquille jusqu'au petit matin.

Lors du dîner, il avait donc tout fait pour chauffer à bloque le bonze et maintenant, il tentait le tout pour le tout ! Vu la tête que Sanzo tirait à présent, il était indubitablement à deux doigts de craquer. Goku n'allait certainement pas laisser passer sa chance.

-Je sais que mes fesses sont irrésistibles, mais quand tu auras fini de les mater, tu pourras me passer une serviette s'il te plaît ? S'amusa-t-il, conscient du fait qu'il allait gêner Sanzo avec cette remarque pleine de sous entendus.

La poignée de la porte vint subitement trouver le carrelage, cédant finalement sous la force du blond qui l'avait agrippé désespérément quand il avait noté la présence du yokai dans son plus simple appareil.

Sanzo secoua fortement la tête, détournant le regard de la vision renversante qui s'offrait à lui pour chercher ce que Goku lui avait demandé. _Respire, Sanzo, respire… Non ! Tu ne vas pas lui sauter dessus ! Il va prendre sa putain de serviette et tu le vires direct de cette chambre !_

Il aperçut enfin la serviette qui était suspendue à côté du lavabo. Il s'avança pour la prendre, ne remarquant pas que Goku se déplaçait discrètement jusqu'à lui. Quand il se retourna, ce fut pour se retrouvé pratiquement nez à nez avec le brun qui lui lança un regard aguicheur.

- Tu m'essuies ? Suggéra Goku dans un soupire qui n'avait rien d'innocent.

- … Sanzo demeura un instant sans voix devant la proposition déplacée mais non pour le moins très alléchante du yokai, puis essayant de se redonner une contenance et surtout de masquer le sentiment de panique qui l'envahissait face à la soudaine proximité de Goku, il hurla pratiquement : Prends-moi vite cette serviette et tire-toi !

Si Goku ne cessait pas rapidement ce petit jeu dangereux, il ne répondrait plus de la suite des évènements ! Goku ne l'écouta bien évidemment pas. Au lieu de ça, il rapprocha son visage de l'oreille du blond pour lui susurrer d'une voix grisante :

- Essuie-moi. Ce n'était plus une question. Sanzo se sentit défaillir en recevant le souffle chaud de Goku sur son oreille et sur son cou. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il entoura Goku du linge qu'il tenait, ses mains tremblantes parcourant aussitôt le corps musclé à souhait à travers le tissu éponge.

Goku plaça alors ses mains sur le torse dévêtu du blond et commença à en dessiner les contours. Sanzo pensa furtivement à lui demander d'arrêter, mais il ne dit finalement rien. Le yokai prit le silence du blond comme un encouragement et ses doigts autant que ses paumes tracèrent bientôt toute la surface de peau pâle qui s'offrait à lui.

Il pouvait sentir le cœur de Sanzo battre furieusement dans sa poitrine et il réalisa que le sien était dans le même état. Goku se laissa très vite aller à ses pulsions qui l'incitaient à faire avancer les choses.

Pressé, il déboutonna le bouton du jean de Sanzo et passa ses doigts à l'intérieur. Au moment où il effleura la partie la plus masculine du bonze, son dos heurta violemment le mur, pendant que la serviette qui l'avait recouvert jusqu'alors rencontra ses pieds.

- J'en peux plus Goku. Arrête, supplia presque Sanzo dans un souffle saccadé tout en plaquant fermement le yokai contre le mur.

- Non… Je ne veux pas arrêter… Je veux faire l'amour avec toi… maintenant, contesta Goku. J'ai trop attendu… et je ne veux plus attendre. Toi aussi, tu en as envie d'après ce que je peux sentir, ajouta-t-il, sa main se plaçant fermement au niveau de la braguette du pantalon de son aîné comme pour donner une preuve tangible à son argumentation.

- Nous… nous ne pouvons pas… tenta de contre argumenter Sanzo qui ne fit cependant rien pour ôter la main extrêmement persuasive placée stratégiquement sur son corps.

- Pourquoi ? Je t'aime Sanzo… C'est normal de vouloir faire ça avec la personne que l'on aime.

- Je… Je ne peux pas…

- Ca n'avait pourtant pas l'air de te déranger lorsque j'étais inconscient… Accusa le brun qui abaissait à présent sa carte la plus redoutable. S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas croire que tu t'es simplement servi de moi, continua-t-il d'une voix à la fois douce et convaincante. Goku savait que ce qu'il venait de dire était bas. Il savait bien que Sanzo s'en était terriblement voulu et qu'il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait… mais si c'était le seul moyen pour l'avoir…

Conscient que Sanzo venait de se pétrifier sur ses propos, il décida de ne pas le laisser cogiter plus longtemps et lui releva le menton afin de l'embrasser avec toute la tendresse et la passion qu'il ressentait pour lui.

La magie opéra instantanément. Comme la première fois où Sanzo avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de Goku, il se sentit chavirer dans un océan d'émotions et il répondit finalement avec autant de passion, incapable de résister plus longtemps au désir qui le submergeait.

Leurs langues inexpérimentées se baladaient dans la bouche de l'autre, découvrant, recherchant des sensations nouvelles. Ils se laissaient tous deux guider par leurs instincts qui leur dictaient quoi faire. Après une longue minute d'exploration intensive visant à les mettre en appétit, Goku repoussa légèrement Sanzo par les épaules, son regard rempli de désir venant trouver celui du blond qui semblait tout aussi affecté.

- Suis-moi, proposa Goku d'une voix suave tout en prenant la main de Sanzo. Celui-ci obtempéra, encore étourdit par le baiser torride qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Ils sortirent de la salle de bain et Goku les dirigea directement vers le lit sur lequel il fit asseoir le moine. Bouge pas », lui ordonna-t-il gentiment avant de s'éloigner un peu pour récupérer quelque chose dans son sac de voyage.

Observant le yokai revenir vers lui avec une petite boîte ronde dans sa main, Sanzo l'interrogea du regard. Goku ne lui répondit pas et s'occupa plutôt de s'agenouiller devant lui. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rougir fortement lorsque Goku lui ouvrit les jambes pour pouvoir rapprocher leur deux corps et déposer des baisers très humides sur son oreille, dans son cou, sur ses clavicules et ses épaules, pendant que ses mains étudiaient avec précision son dos, son ventre et ses cuisses.

Sanzo se laissa d'abord complètement faire, totalement abasourdi par le comportement très entreprenant de Goku. Puis, se laissant peu à peu aller au plaisir que les gestes de Goku éveillaient en lui, il se mit à son tour à caresser le jeune homme agenouillé devant lui, s'attardant particulièrement sur les superbes fesses rebondies du yokai sur lesquelles ses yeux avaient bloqué un peu plus tôt.

Soudain, Goku prit un des tétons de Sanzo entre ses lèvres et se mit à jouer avec. Les gestes du yokai étaient un peu gauches mais Sanzo voyait bien que Goku se donnait beaucoup de mal pour essayer de bien faire. Ceci était d'autant plus excitant pour le moine qui songeait à se défaire de son jean devenu bien trop serré.

Comme lisant les pensées du blond, Goku délaissa le téton durci, sa bouche menant son chemin lentement jusqu'à son nombril. Il fit des ronds avec sa langue autour du petit bouton de peau puis entama de le lécher amoureusement.

La respiration de Sanzo n'était plus tout à fait normale à ce stade et il regardait avec convoitise le yokai dont les doigts se posaient sur le devant de son jean. Goku abaissa enfin la fermeture éclair du vêtement qui se faisait gênant pour libérer le membre dressé du blond qui réclamait de l'attention.(2)

Sans plus attendre, Goku enveloppa d'une main la virilité tendue et leva ses yeux d'or dans les améthystes. Goku entreprit ensuite de masturber lentement le blond tout en le fixant intensément. L'envie de l'autre se lisait parfaitement dans les deux regards embrasés.

Les yeux de Goku se concentrèrent de nouveau sur ce que sa main était en train de faire. Tout en continuant ses vas et viens de plus en plus fermes, il passa et repassa son pouce sur le gland rougi. Il commença à émettre des petits sons érotiques quand il sentit Sanzo s'affirmer pleinement sous ses frictions répétées, s'imaginant déjà se déhancher sur cette hampe de chair qu'il jugeait parfaite.

Lorsqu'il remarqua finalement la semence blanche de son amant qui s'en échappait timidement, il pencha sa tête et remplaça son pouce par sa langue, se permettant ainsi de goûter au blond. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux sur cette vision incroyablement sexy, une main venant se placer promptement sur sa bouche pour essayer d'étouffer le râle de pur contentement qu'il ne pouvait contenir.

Puis, Sanzo crut franchement tourner de l'œil lorsque Goku referma ses lèvres très attentionnées près de la base de son sexe pour se mettre à le sucer à gorge déployée. Des « huummm » redondants firent bientôt écho dans la pièce, comme si le yokai n'avait jamais accueilli dans la bouche quelque chose d'aussi bon.

C'était trop. Bien trop pour Sanzo qui passa ses mains dans les cheveux brun pour appuyer un peu sur la tête du yokai et sans qu'il puisse s'en n'empêcher, ses hanches se mirent à bouger d'elles-mêmes, venant à la rencontre de cette bouche avide qui semblait en demander plus. Après encore quelques aspirations appliquées, Goku releva une fois de plus la tête, continuant cependant de caresser le blond avec sa main.

« Tu as envie de moi, Sanzo ? » Pour toute réponse, le yokai eut un hochement de tête discret accompagnant des yeux violets enflammés de désir. Goku saisit la boîte qu'il avait déposé à ses côtés et la tendit à Sanzo. Ses joues déjà bien roses prenant une magnifique couleur écarlate alors que sa voix qu'il voulait assurée sans totalement y parvenir s'élevait faiblement dans la pièce. « Prépare-moi. »

Sanzo, comprenant enfin à quoi servait la petite boîte ainsi que ce que lui "commandait" Goku, se sentit lui-même également très embarrassé. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de prendre l'objet présenté à lui. Avec ce que le yokai venait de lui faire, il n'allait sûrement pas s'arrêter là. Non. Il voulait Goku. Il le voulait.

Sanzo ouvrit la boîte sans attendre plus longtemps et enduit aussi vite ses doigts du gel froid qu'elle contenait.(3) Les regards décidés des deux jeunes gens se croisèrent comme pour échanger un consentement mutuel.

Goku cambra ensuite le dos afin de pointer son bassin vers le haut et offrir un meilleur accès au blond. Comme celui-ci semblait hésitant, il se remit à le sucer, sa langue plus active que jamais sur la verge gonflée de plaisir montrait qu'il était déterminé.

Sanzo n'hésita pas d'avantage. Il glissa ses doigts entre les fesses du yokai, parut chercher quelques secondes et inséra délicatement son majeur à l'intérieur de ce dernier qui gémit à l'intrusion. Petit à petit, Sanzo constata que Goku se détendait et en profita pour insérer un second doigt, puis un troisième. Il voulait être sûr de ne pas blesser le yokai quand il le pénétrait.

Ils restèrent tels quel pendant un certain moment. Goku le travaillant avec une bouche définitivement vorace et Sanzo avec des doigts assurément curieux. Puis, Goku commença lentement à répondre aux attentions très intimes de Sanzo. Il avançait et reculait avec une aisance grandissante son abdomen sur les longs doigts du moine, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était prêt pour lui.

Sanzo retira alors ses doigts et éloigna les lèvres délicieuses de son pénis impatient. Goku, privé des sensations orales et anales qui venaient de lui être confisquées, grogna. Mais son mécontentement fut éphémère, réalisant ce qui allait suivre.

Sans perdre une minute, il retira le jean que Sanzo portait toujours et l'obligea à s'allonger sur le lit. Sanzo ne protesta pas, voulant prendre Goku le plus rapidement possible. Il laissa tout de même le temps au yokai de s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, ses mains venant se poser sur son torse palpitant.

Sanzo saisit ensuite son érection d'une main et quand Goku se suréleva légèrement, il la plaça devant l'entrée lubrifiée du yokai, attendant avec une certaine appréhension que ce dernier s'abaisse pour s'empaler avec. Ce qui fut fait dans les dix secondes qui suivirent.

Sanzo oublia de respirer lorsqu'il sentit le corps chaud et confortable du yokai l'envelopper doucement. Il décida très vite que le mieux pour l'instant était de ne pas bouger. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se contrôler s'il menait la danse. Ce qu'il ressentait était bien trop nouveau, bien trop intense pour qu'il ne parvienne à tempérer ses actes.

Goku commença à rouler sensuellement son bassin sur celui de Sanzo, les faisant gémir automatiquement. Après un moment, la douleur aiguë que Goku avait courageusement subi lorsque Sanzo était entré en lui s'atténua finalement pour laisser place à un plaisir sans nom.

Le yokai prit alors plus d'assurance et s'abandonna entièrement au monde de luxure qui s'ouvrait à lui et qui l'émerveillait. Il se mit à presser avec conviction ses fesses contre le pubis du blond qui haletait, perdant peu à peu la tête sous les sons enivrants que produisait le plus jeune.

« Hummm… Sanzooo… as-tu… la moindre... idée… huummm… depuis... combien... de temps… huummm… j'attends ça…mhmm… » La voix de Goku était méconnaissable, complètement déformée par les plaisirs charnels et émotionnels qu'il éprouvait. Les mouvements indécents de ses hanches faisaient bientôt trembler le moine de tout son corps. « C'est bon… Sanzo... C'est... si boonnn... humm… »

Sanzo agrippait maintenant le haut des cuisses de Goku pour l'inciter à accélérer la cadence de sa prestation exaltante. Mais Goku résistait, semblant prendre un malin plaisir à le conduire au bord de la folie furieuse, à le contempler presque vicieusement pendant qu'il se donnait tout le mal du monde à étouffer son plaisir avec ses lèvres obstinément fermées qui le trahissait pourtant de temps à autres... quand les sensations dans son bas ventre se faisaient trop vives, à la limite du supportable.

« Pour... toi... aussi… c'est... bon… Sanzoooo ? » Cette question fut incontestablement de trop pour le blond. Il avait essayé de se retenir, mais son envie indomptable de bourrer sauvagement le yokai devint subitement trop forte. Il releva le torse sans prévenir, sa poitrine venant se coller contre celle du yokai.

Le temps que ce dernier enregistre ce que Sanzo avait l'intention de faire, il était déjà trop tard. Sans sortir de Goku, le moine renversa leurs positions. Il s'enfonça d'un coup dans le corps qui était maintenant en dessous de lui, tenant à lui faire savoir qu'ils allaient très vite changer de rythme. Il voulait se libérer sur le champ de cette tension sexuelle frustrante qu'il avait contenue toute la journée.

« Tu parles beaucoup trop. » Attesta-t-il, juste avant de fourrer sa langue dans la bouche du brun qui resta un instant interdit par l'action brutale du bonze. Goku se remit toutefois très vite de sa surprise, les coups de reins secs et mécaniques qu'il recevait volontiers lui rappelant que c'était le moment d'exprimer son plaisir.

Il écarta généreusement ses cuisses, cherchant à faire venir Sanzo plus profondément en lui. Celui-ci bougeait sur lui de manière frénétique, concentré uniquement sur son orgasme qui n'était plus très loin. Leurs transpirations mêlées rendaient leurs peaux glissantes et il n'arrivait pas à pénétrer Goku comme il le voulait.

Cherchant un meilleur appui, Il amena une jambe mate à son épaule tout en continuant ses va et viens vigoureux. Le nouvel angle arracha des sortes de plaintes stimulantes de la gorge du yokai qui sentait parfaitement que Sanzo venait heurter quelque chose au fond de lui. Un point très sensible qui à chaque contact avec le membre rigide du blond le portait toujours plus aux portes de l'extase.

Se sentant venir, Sanzo eut l'envie urgente de réentendre la voix de Goku. Il voulait l'entendre jouir. Il retira sa langue de la bouche ravagée de Goku qui libéré de son bâillon se mit à crier comme une pute (4). « Ahhh !… oui !… encore !… là !… oui !… comme ça !….Ouiiiii ! »

Le corps de Goku se tendit subitement et Sanzo le sentit se répandre sur leurs ventres avec abondance. Ce qu'il vit ensuite finit de lui faire perdre entièrement ses esprits. Goku, sous lui, les yeux à demi-clos qui ne fixaient pas grand-chose à part peut-être le paradis qu'il venait d'atteindre, sa sueur venant coller quelques cheveux sur son visage comblé de bonheur dont la bouche entre ouverte laissait glisser sa langue de manière absente sur le coin gauche de sa lèvre supérieure.

Sanzo donna encore quelques coups de bassin déchaînés dans son amant, l'écrasant toujours plus dans le matelas qui grinçait sévèrement, puis fit basculer sa tête légèrement en arrière lorsqu'il sentit les mains chaudes de Goku empoigner fermement ses fesses pour le serrer plus fort contre lui.

Le yokai avait repris ses esprits à temps pour assister à un spectacle qui manqua de le faire éjaculer une seconde fois. Sanzo ne gémit, ni ne cria quand il atteignit l'orgasme. Mais tandis qu'il le regardait avec fascination, Goku pouvait se faire une très bonne idée du plaisir incommensurable que le blond prenait en arrivant.

Les traits du visage pâle qu'il admirait tant se tirèrent comme jamais, donnant l'impression que le moine souffrait affreusement pour quelques secondes. Ses sourcils blonds terriblement froncés se rejoignirent pratiquement au dessus de ses yeux noircis d'émotions qui ne tardèrent pas à se fermer pendant que sa mâchoire qui tremblait maladivement sous l'effet de la puissante tension accumulée dans tout son corps, s'ouvrait de plus en plus comme pour hurler à l'agonie…

Puis, un grognement long et profond, confirmant une libération des plus exquises qui permit à sa peau de se détendre doucement et à ses membres épuisés par une activité intense de se relâcher enfin. Goku émit un gémissement de satisfaction alors qu'il sentit le sperme brûlant du blond l'envahir violemment une première fois, puis par petites vagues décroissantes juste avant que ce denier ne tombe sur lui. Vidé.(5)

Après quelques secondes sans bouger, Sanzo ondula gentiment son bassin sur celui de Goku, comme pour finir de soulager sa virilité devenue très sensible. Il s'extirpa ensuite du corps du yokai avec une douceur insoupçonnée, lui décrochant un énième gémissement.

Une fois sur le dos, il ferma les yeux et attendit de reprendre son souffle tout en écoutant la respiration de Goku qui faisait de même. Au bout d'un moment, le yokai se rapprocha du blond dans l'intention de passer son bras autour de sa taille, mais celui-ci repoussa la main qui eut tout juste le temps de frôler son ventre et se tourna subitement sur le côté pour présenter son dos au brun. Dérouté par cette soudaine froideur, Goku l'appela aussitôt d'une petite voix incertaine.

« Sa… Sanzo ? N'obtenant pas de réponse, il demanda de manière inquiète : J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Ou qui ne t'a pas plu ? Je ne… Il fut subitement coupé par le moine qui le questionna, semblant quelque peu déçu :

- Je ne suis pas le premier, hein ?

- … Confus, Goku resta un instant sans rien dire, puis le contredit : Bien sûr que si ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu… ne me sembles pourtant pas novice en la matière… dit simplement Sanzo. Goku se permit alors de sourire. C'était donc ça. Sanzo était jaloux parce-qu'il pensait qu'il y avait eu quelqu'un avant lui. Voulant rassurer son amour possessif, il descendit du lit pour aller chercher son sac à dos. Il en sortit un livre et le présenta au blond qui se redressa pour le prendre. Les yeux de ce dernier s'agrandir d'étonnement en lisant le titre sur la couverture. _Guide complet du sexe_. Il regarda ensuite Goku comme pour lui demander une explication.

- Ben quoi ? Il… il fallait bien que je me documente… Se défendit presque le yokai en voyant la tête d'ahuri que lui faisait Sanzo.

- Et… tu as ça depuis longtemps ?

- Un certain temps, répondit Goku de façon évasive, étant sûr que Sanzo le prendrait pour un obsédé s'il savait qu'il l'avait acheté depuis qu'il passait ses nuits et parfois même ses journées à fantasmer sur lui. C'est-à-dire depuis des mois.

- … Sanzo posa le livre sur la petite table de chevet à ses côtés, apparemment peu intéressé par son contenu et s'étendit à nouveau sur le lit.

- Je peux rester avec toi cette nuit ? Demanda avec espoir Goku qui était resté debout.

- Fais comme tu veux. Connaissant bien Sanzo, il savait qu'il venait d'obtenir sa permission et il s'empressa donc de grimper à côté de lui. Il nicha tentativement sa tête dans le creux de son cou et fut soulagé de constater que cette fois-ci il ne fut pas repoussé. Le yokai déposa ensuite un petit baiser sur la peau encore humide de Sanzo.

- Tu as aimé ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tais-toi et dors ! Ordonna Sanzo, plus que reconnaissant du fait que le yokai ne pouvait pas le voir. Il savait qu'il devait être plus rouge qu'une tomate. Goku était heureux. Il avait sentit le corps de Sanzo frémir sur sa question, lui donnant ainsi une réponse vraisemblablement très positive. Ne souhaitant pas le mettre mal à l'aise et par la même occasion ruiner le moment tendre qu'ils partageaient, il écouta son soleil.

- Ok. Bonne nuit, Sanzo.

- Hum. »

**…**

Une demie heure plus tard…

Goku ronflait doucement, calé confortablement sur la poitrine de Sanzo. Celui-ci, malgré sa grande fatigue ne dormait toujours pas. Veillant à ne pas réveiller le brun, il était parvenu à se mettre dans une position semi assise et était à présent profondément plongé dans une lecture qui semblait captivante… Un petit sourire résolu forma ses lèvres. Il allait très vite rattraper son retard sur le yokai…

Owari.

* * *

(1) Qu'il est, en fait, lol.

(2) Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Sanzo ne porte jamais de sous-vêtements. J'ai lu ça quelque part sur lj. Et non, je ne le savais pas quand j'ai écrit « réchauffe-moi »

(3) Certes, Sanzo expérimente ici sa première expérience sexuelle, mais il n'est pas ignard ! Et puis, avoir un kappa pervers comme compagnon de voyage est aussi très utile… en fin de compte, ne Sanzo ?

(4) J'ai lu cette expression dans un écrit, mais je sais plus où… En tous les cas, j'ai complètement bloqué dessus ! lol. Je la trouve terrible ! C'est pourquoi j'ai voulu l'utiliser…

(5) Dans tous les sens du terme, LOL !

Une chibi review pour me faire plaisir ?


End file.
